Prometo no Llorar
by UsagiPotter
Summary: El hecho de que Ginny no te ame y te traicione en tú propia fiesta de compromiso no es motivo para que te derrumbes...Historia HHr.


**&&& PROMETO NO LLORAR &&&**

**BY**

**USAGI POTTER**

**Hola, otra vez yo por aquí dejando otro oneshot, que se me ocurrió, estoy muy imaginativa últimamente xD…espero que les guste…:)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Harry & Hermione**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_Prometo no llorar"_ fue lo que le dije, él volteo a verme con cara de confusión y pregunto _"Por qué iba a llorar"_ y yo le mentí, le dije : _"Porque me pondré muy feliz por ti"_ y nuevamente le repetí _"Prometo no llorar Harry"…_ y sin mas salí de su apartamento…

Y ahora estoy aquí, es de noche, la luna brilla mucho en el cielo y aunque prometí no llorar, en este instante miles de lágrimas surcan mi rostro, en mi regazo tengo una foto en la cuál salimos él y yo…

Hace tanto que nos tomamos aquella foto, fue el día en que nos íbamos de Hogwarts, horas antes de ir a la fiesta de graduación…él aquí todavía tenia vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, ya que apenas hacia 2 semanas, el terror del mundo mágico había sido vencido por el niño que vivió…

Voldemort había sido vencido por Harry Potter…aquel muchacho de 17 años que me abraza y sonríe con un nuevo brillo en su mirada, mientras que Ron y Luna nos toman la foto…

Hoy 5 años después, ya no somos los mismos niños de 17 años, ahora tenemos 22 años, ahora Harry y Ron son aurores, los mejores que el ministerio a podido tener en muchos años…Luna y yo trabajamos en el Departamento de Misterios, somos inefables…Luna hace 3 años que es novia de Ronald Weasley, si aunque cuando teníamos 15 años y estábamos en quinto año lo veíamos casi imposible, pues ya ven ahora Ron esta locamente enamorado de Luna y ella de él…hasta creo que se van a casar próximamente…y eso me alegra mucho…

Veo la hora, son las 9:30, hace media hora que la fiesta de que Harry esta ofreciendo en su casa ya debió empezar…dejo la foto en la mesita de noche y me dirijo al baño…

Abro el grifo y me mojo el rostro surcado aún de lagrimas, alzo la mirada y me veo reflejada en el espejo…

Una muchacha de ojos color miel, cabello castaño algo enmarañado, delgada y con mirada triste me mira a través del espejo…

Aún sigo igual que hace 5 años atrás, no he cambiado en nada, salvo que ahora me arreglo más el cabello y trato de que no se vea tan enmarañado…

Me seco las últimas lágrimas y ustedes se preguntaran porque lloro…

Es que estoy tan triste…porque aún me es difícil decirlo…decir que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, aquel que hoy esta dando una fiesta en su apartamento…el motivo aún esta grabado en mi mente…

**ooooooooooo Flash Back ooooooooooo**

En un restaurante muggle una muchacha de rizos castaños se encontraba esperando pacientemente a su mejor amigo, el cuál la había citado aquel día porque quería pedirle un gran favor…

Luego de 5 minutos de espera sintió que 2 calidas manos le tapaban los ojos y una voz ronca y divertida le decía…

- Si adivinas quien soy pago el almuerzo durante todo un año…

Ella sonrió y apartó las manos de sus ojos y dijo…

- Eres mi mejor amigo.- volteando a mirarlo.- y tú siempre pagas el almuerzo así que para la próxima vez apuesta otra cosa Harry

Ella le sonrió a un muchacho de cabellos color negro azabache, ojos color esmeralda cubiertos por lentes…el cuál la miraba con una gran sonrisa y una mirada con un brillo extraño que la castaña no percibió…

- Ok, ok Hermione.- él ojiverde se sentó frente a ella

- Bien y cuál es ese misterioso favor que quieres que te haga?

- mmm… vaya veo que estas muy apurada, sino podías estar mucho tiempo conmigo me lo hubieras dicho.- él se cruzo de brazos fingiendo molestia

- Oh…no Harry no pienses eso…yo.- ella comenzó a tartamudear.- yo solo…

Harry comenzó a reír ante la mirada contrariada de Hermione…

- Tranquila mi querida Hermi, estaba bromeando.- él le tomo las manos ocasionando que la castaña se sonrojara

Ellos se quedaron tomados de las manos durante un momento, en el cuál Hermione tenia la mirada clavada en el mantel de la mesa, sintiendo la mirada esmeralda de su amiga clavada en ella…en eso se acerco la mesera para pedir sus ordenes…Harry dejo de mirar a la castaña, dejo de tomar sus manos y ordeno sus respectivos almuerzos…luego de esto la mesera se fue dejándolos solos nuevamente, la castaña iba hablar pero el pelinegro se adelanto…

- Voy a dar una fiesta.- informo en ojiverde haciendo que Hermione alzara la mirada…

- Una fiesta?.- pregunto extrañada

- Sip, una fiesta el día sábado en mi apartamento…

- Uhm, bueno me parece bien, y pero cuál es el motivo?...

Horas más tarde se arrepentiría de haber preguntado…

- Uno muy grande cielo.- la mirada del ojiverde se ilumino, Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada que Harry la llamara cariñosamente así…_cielo_

- Así y cuál Harry?

En ese momento la mesera los interrumpió, les entrego sus órdenes y con una sonrisa se retiro, durante unos momentos se quedaron cayados disfrutando sus respectivos platillos…pero el ojiverde fue el que hablo primero…

- Me voy a casar Hermione.- esto lo dijo cogiendo una papa frita del plato de la castaña quien soltó su tenedor que cayo haciendo un ruido melodioso…

- Te vas a casar?.- logro preguntar la castaña que sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies

- Sip, me caso Hermi.- sonrió muy feliz el ojiverde ignorando olímpicamente los ojos cristalinos de la castaña

- Y…quien es…la afortunada.- pregunto aguantando las ganas de llorar…

- La mujer mas maravillosa que he podido conocer…es la mas linda, atenta, inteligente, muy hermosa.- el seguía hablando…mientras la castaña luchaba con el impulso de llorar.- … cariñosa…mmm…ya te mencione que es hermosa?.- pregunto con una gran sonrisa

- Eh….- ella aguanto el nudo que tenia en la garganta.- si, si ya lo mencionaste.- esbozo una sonrisa fingida

- Bueno…no me vas a felicitar Hermi?

- Eh…si…claro…felicitaciones Harry.-ella lo miro a los ojos.- y quien es ella, como se llama?, la conozco?...

- Bueno si la conoces, pero no te diré quien es porque el día de la fiesta te presentare.- él la miro sonriente

- Bien como tú quieras.- contesto tratando de ser amable y en eso recordó una conversación que tuvo en la mañana por teléfono con cierta pelirroja, la cuál le había dicho que tenía que contarle algo muy importante, que estaba emocionada y esperaba verla pronto para contarle con mas detalles…

- Hermione me estas escuchando?.- pregunto Harry preocupado

- Eh…si…me decías?.- contesto la castaña

- que ese era el motivo por el cuál te pedía de favor que el sábado en la mañana me ayudaras con la decoración de mi apartamento, tú sabes que no se me dan bien esas cosas.- sonrió el ojiverde

La castaña no podía creer que le pudiera pedir eso, cuando ella estaba que se moría por dentro, porque el se iba a casar y todavía le pedía que le ayudara a decorar su casa para una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso con **_otra_**… quería gritarle que NO, que no lo iba hacer pero…

- Esta bien Harry, estaré él sábado temprano en tú apartamento para ayudarte.- le contesto, tomando un vaso con agua tratando de que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera…

**ooooooooooo Fin del Flash Back ooooooooooo**

Harry Potter se iba a casar y yo su mejor amiga, se debería sentir feliz por él, pero no, no estoy feliz…estoy con el corazón roto y el alma destrozada, porque el amor de mi vida se casa con otra, cuanto daría yo por ser la que se casara con él, yo lo amo por sobretodo las cosas, amo su sonrisa, amo la manera en la que me habla, amo su forma de caminar, amo la manera en la que me mira, amo cuando se enoja conmigo y luego me pide disculpas por ser tan gruñón, amo a Harry Potter, pero él se va a casar porque ama a otra persona y a mi solo me quiere como a su mejor amiga…

Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi cama, ahí esta el vestido negro con el cuál pienso ir a la fiesta, es un vestido que se ata en el cuello, tiene un escote en la espalda y me llega hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, ese vestido lo compre cuando salí con Harry a pasear y él dijo que me quedaba muy bien, fui muy tonta al pensar que tenia una esperanza con él…

Son las 10:30 de la noche y estoy en la puerta del apartamento de Harry, me aparecí ahí, estoy por tocar el timbre pero siento que no voy a poder resistir verlo con ella, así que decido irme, pero antes de lograrlo la puerta se abre y…

- Granger?...no pensaras irte no?...- me dice un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises

- Oh…Hola Malfoy.- trato de sonreír.- y no, no pensaba irme.- le miento

- Bueno eso parecía, pero en fin, entra.- él se aparta de la puerta y me deja pasar…

Al entra veo a mucha gente, compañero de hogwarts, chicos del ministerio, los cuáles no ser percatan de mi presencia ya que la música está alta y mucho están divertidos bailando y hablando entre ellos…

- Si que Potter tiene suerte.- me dice Malfoy

- Así? Y por que lo dices?.- pregunto al ojigris que me mira, sonríe y luego mira a través de la multitud que ahora están bailando una música lenta

- Porque su prometida es muy hermosa.- me responde mirando un punto fijo y susurra.- pero no mas que la mía.- y sonríe

Yo sigo su mirada y lo que veo hace que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedacitos y miles de lágrimas pugnan por salir de mis ojos…

- Si…es bonita.-logro responder a Malfoy quien no me vuelve a decir nada

Vuelvo a mirar hacia donde Malfoy tiene su mirada…

Harry esta ahí bailando, tiene una gran sonrisa en los labios y de vez en cuando ríe alegremente por cosas que su acompañante le dice, la cuál es muy bonita, es pelirroja y lleva puesto un vestido rojo que combina perfectamente con su cabello…

Ginevra Weasley esta bailando con Harry Potter , el cuál al dar una vuelta y abrazar a su acompañante con cariño, se percata de mi presencia, me sonríe y Ginny voltea, me sonríe y me saluda con la mano, luego posa su mano en el hombro de Harry y ahí lo veo…

Un destello brilla en la mano de Ginny, un anillo de compromiso luce en su delicada mano y esta vez se que ya no podré resistir mas…

Retrocedo unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, se que no podré aguantar mas mis lagrimas, le prometo a Harry que no lloraría así que tomo el pomo de la puerta, pero en eso escucho que la música concluye y una voz conocida por mi dice…

- Hermione, acércate por favor…

Al voltear veo que todos han rodeado a Harry, a su lado izquierdo esta Ginny quien me mira sonriente, no logro ver a nadie mas…Harry me sonríe y me hace una seña para que me acerque…

Las piernas me tiemblan, mi corazón esta destrozado pero aún así logro esbozar una tímida sonrisa y me acerco hasta donde se encuentra la pareja…

Al llegar al lado de Harry, él me toma de la mano y me da un beso en la frente, sonríe y dice…

- Amigos, ante todo gracias por acceder a venir a esta fiesta que he organizado.- todos les sonríen.- bueno como ya algunos saben, esta fiesta la he organizado por un motivo especial…

Mientras Harry habla y les cuenta a los demás que esta fiesta es por su compromiso y se va a casar, yo siento que me quiero morir o que la tierra se abra y me trague…

A mis oídos llegan las palabras de Harry, que hace que reaccione de mi ensimismamiento…

-… y esta decoración de la debemos a la mujer más linda que he conocido, gracias a Hermione Granger…

Harry me sonríe y todos me aplauden, entre la multitud logro ver a Luna y a Ron que me sonríen, pero Ron me mira algo contrariado porque seguro ya se dio cuenta de mi patética expresión…

- Bien y antes de presentarles a la mujer de mi vida, aunque ustedes ya la conocen, necesito hacer algo así que espérenme un momento…

Todos asienten…yo no se porque Harry no dice que es Ginny, que ella es la mujer que ama y con quien se va a casar…y seguiría pensando las razones pero una calida mano toma la mía y amablemente me lleva hacia un lado…

Levanto la mira y veo a Harry sonreírme nerviosamente?...yo se que estoy apunto de llorar, pero el deja de mirarme y me dirige hacia un gran espejo que en la mañana me pidió que colocara en una de las paredes, ya que era preciso que estuviera en la noche en ese lugar…

Él se pone a mi lado, suelta mi mano y dice…

- Te debo una explicación Hermione.- dice muy serio pero sin mirarme

- Explicación?.- pregunto confundida

- Si.- él juega con sus manos, se que está nervioso, seguramente cree que le voy a reprochar el no haberme dicho que estaba saliendo con Ginny y que había decidido casarse con ella, así que antes de que me diga algo yo me adelanto…

- Harry, no es necesario que me expliques nada.- logro decirle esbozando una sonrisa, él me mira y dice…

- No estas molesta?.- pregunta nerviosamente

- Molesta?, porque debería estarlo?, si yo estoy feliz.- le miento a lo cuál el sonríe alegremente y su mirada se ilumina, lo que me destruye cada vez más

- Entonces….- él me toma de la mano.- te voy a presentar a la mujer que amo…

Yo me extraño porque no es necesario, si yo conozco a Ginny pero lo que más me desconcierta es que él hace que me ponga frente al espejo y dice…

- Es ella.- sonríe tiernamente y coloca su rostro en mi hombro.- ella es la mujer que amo…

Yo miro el espejo y en el reflejo veo a Ginny que esta tomada de la mano de Malfoy y este le da un beso y le sonríe tiernamente….

3

2

1….

O.O….MOMENTO…Ginny tomada de la mano de Draco Malfoy y recibiendo un beso de él

-Oh…Harry.- logro decir apenada por mi amigo.- yo lo siento tanto

Al decir esto él se aleja de mi con la mirada sorprendida, veo tristeza en sus ojos, seguro él también a ginny y tiene el corazón destrozado… (U.U)

- De verdad…Harry lo siento…

- Oh…no te preocupes.- él no me mira.- soy un tonto

- No Harry, no digas eso.- yo me acerco pero el retrocede

- Si, si que lo soy, como pude pensar que lo que Ron me contó era cierto, seguro escuchó mal.- sonríe amargamente.- debí de preguntar antes como me lo sugirió Ginny…

O.o… Qué?! Yo no entiendo que tiene que ver Ron y eso de seguir las palabras de Ginny?...no entiendo… creo que está hablando incoherencias, seguramente el dolor de ver la traición de la mujer que ama, en su propia fiesta de compromiso lo ha dejado en shock (xD)…

- Harry…tranquilo…vas a ver que vas a conocer a alguien mejor…alguien que si te ame…

Él me mira seriamente, parece molesto…cuanto quisiera ser yo esa mujer… (U.U)

- No me digas eso, yo no quiero conocer a otra mujer Hermione…

- Harry debes hacerlo.- le repito

Pero él grita haciendo que los demás nos miren preocupados…

- NO!

- Harry…cálmate.- le hablo suplicante, más tarde hablare con esa pelirroja…

- Como quieres que lo haga Hermione!.- vuelve a gritar.- si soy un idiota al pensar que…

No termina su frase…

- Debes de sobreponerte Harry.- le hablo seria.- el hecho de que Ginny no te ame y te traicione en tú propia fiesta de compromiso no es motivo para que te derrumbes….

- GINNY?.- pregunta Harry alzando la voz

Las personas que estaban ahí se sorprenden al escuchar el grito de Harry…pero no entienden nada al igual que yo cuando Harry empieza a reír estruendosamente…

- Que es tan gracioso.- pregunto contrariada

En eso Ginny se acerca tomada de la mano de Malfoy y dice…

- Qué ocurre Harry?.- pregunta inocentemente la pelirroja traidora (U.U')

- jajajaja…es que…jajaja.- creo que Harry ya perdió la razón

- Que le has dado de tomar he Hermione.- pregunta Ron que se había acercado con Luna

Yo no logro responder y decir que Ginny esta traicionando a Harry…porque él me interrumpe…

- jajaja…bueno.- el logra calmarse.- es que…Ginny…ahora te explico.- él le guiña un ojo...

- Esta bien…

Harry me toma de la mano y hace que me ponga frente al espejo y dice…

- Hermione…que es lo que ves en el espejo…

Yo pienso que él realmente ha perdido la razón, pero para que se calme, le sigo la corriente…

- Uhm…pues el reflejo de Neville parado con los demás al fondo, a Ron y Luna que me están mirando y sonríen…Porque sonríen?...mmm…a Ginny que esta abrazada de Malfoy….- siento rabia por verlos hacer eso delante de Harry pero sigo hablando.- y te veo a ti…

- No ves nada mas?.- pregunta abrazándome por la cintura lo cuál me hace poner nerviosa

- mmm…pues aparte del reflejo de las luces…pues mi reflejo.- respondo

- Y entonces dime algo Hermione.- él pone su rostro en mi hombro nuevamente.- que fue lo que yo te dije antes…

- mmm….- no entiendo nada (U.U), pero le respondo.- que me ibas a presentar a la mujer que amas y pues hiciste que mire al espejo…

- Entonces te vuelvo a preguntar _cielo_…que es lo que ves?...aparte de todo lo que ya me has mencionado?

- Veo mi reflejo.- respondo como niña buena (n.n)

Harry deja de abrazarme y me mira con ese brillo extraño nuevamente…pero yo no entiendo porque…

- Hermione entiendes….- me pregunta…

-Uhm…bueno…entiendo que tú me has dicho que mire en el espejo y que te responda que veo, y te he dicho mi reflejo y tú me dijiste que me iba a presentar a….- me quedo callada…

- A la mujer que amo.- termina Harry tomándome de las manos…

NO PUEDE SER!.. O.O…

- Entonces eso quiere decir que….- siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan…

- Que la mujer que amo eres tú Hermione Granger.- él se acerca más a mí.- y quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que te cases conmigo porque te amo…

Y sin esperármelo el me abraza y me da él beso que toda mi vida he esperado, bueno desde que me di cuenta de que lo amaba…todos alrededor aplauden…yo tarde en contestarle el beso, porque la emoción me embarga…luego de un momento el se separa de mi y me sonríe…

- Te amo Hermione…te amo.- me mira con amor y lo único que yo atino hacer es preguntar…

- Pero…pero y Ginny?.- él me mira con una sonrisita

- Pues Ginny si se va a casar….pero no conmigo…

Yo volteo y Ginny me sonríe y dice…

- Si me caso Hermione, pero no con Harry el es tuyo, yo me caso con el hombre que amo, me caso con Draco Malfoy.- ella mira al hurón con amor y yo O.O

- Entonces ahora que ya sabes que la fiesta era para ti, y para saber si querías casarte conmigo…que me dices Hermione…quieres ser mi esposa?..- me pregunta con una mirada que refleja amor…

Yo…no puedo decir nada, las lagrimas que antes pugnaban por salir, son libre por fin, pero no reflejan tristeza sino la mas grande alegría que en estos momentos siento, él me ama…ME AMA…y todo lo planeo para mi, y yo estúpidamente creía que se iba a casar con Ginny…QUE FELIZ SOY….

No aguanto más y me lanzo a los brazos de aquel ojiverde que me tiene loca y amo con toda el alma y el corazón…

- Hermi…cielo.-susurra el amor de mi vida

- Que pasa?.- le respondo sin dejar de abrazarlo…

- Prometiste no llorar…recuerdas?...- sonríe divertido

- Pues….-me limpio las lagrimas.- que quieres que haga si soy tan feliz tonto

- mmm….que tal esto…

Y sin mas me da un tierno beso, a lo cuál yo respondo gustosa, ya que el amor de mi vida esta conmigo…y ahora se que yo soy la mujer que ama…se que soy el amor de su vida…

**THE END**

**Bien aquí acaba este fic, espero que les haya gustado jiji, yo me divertí escribiéndolo, pobre Hermi no se daba cuenta jiji, en fin espero que puedan dejarme reviews para saber que opinan…**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


End file.
